In vitro
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Szayel, toujours en quête de perfection, aimerait procréer. Sauf que les arrancars ne peuvent PAS. Mais le savant fou va rapidement y remédier, grâce à quelques recettes de son invention.


**Titre : In-vitro**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : PG**

**Genre : violent, très violent. Il s'agit, comme le titre pourrait facilement l'indiquer, de m-preg, même si, boârf, il n'y a pas trop de yaoi. Plutôt de l'humour (violent)**

**Pas assez violent pour que j'interdise la lecture à de jeunes enfants, mais quand même...**

**Ce texte répond au trope "G-rated sex scene", enfin il essaye**

* * *

><strong><strong>

Dans un sombre petit laboratoire aux murs d'un blanc ivoirin, un scientifique fou cherchait à atteindre la perfection. Il s'était fait un plan avec chaque caractéristique qu'il possédait, et tentait de les améliorer.  
>Il aimait s'inspirer de la Nature, qui le fascinait par son inventivité sans cesse renouvelée.<br>La thématique du jour était la création. L'octavo savait faire des clones très réussis, il pouvait même altérer l'ADN, mais il était incapable de faire naître un être vivant sans utiliser un matériel provenant de quelque chose de déjà existant.  
>C'était incroyablement frustrant, car il sentait emprisonné dans une impasse. Ses recherches n'aboutissaient pas.<br>Alors il se pencha sur la reproduction. C'était un moyen détourné d'aborder le problème; le fait que les arrancars ne puissent pas avoir d'enfants n'étaient pas un problème en soi, et Szayel s'attela à rendre ça possible.

Au petit matin, l'espada se rendit à la réunion habituelle à laquelle présidaient Aizen et ses deux sbires. Chacun vînt s'asseoir à sa place, avec plus ou moins d'entrain.  
>La venue de Szayel avec un plateau fit se soulever quelques sourcils. Il fit le service, déposant devant chaque membre de l'espada une tasse de thé dégageant une odeur un peu artificielle.<br>Lorsqu'Apollo Grantz posa un récipient odorant devant Grimmjow, celui-ci fit la grimace et s'apprêta à grogner quelque chose, mais ce fût cet instant que choisirent les trois anciens shinigamis pour entrer dans la salle, ce qui le fit taire sur le champs.  
>Aizen dégageait une aura impressionnante, entouré de Gin et Tôsen, qui imposait d'office le silence.<br>Le sexta se renfrogna, et Nnoitora le remarqua; il ricana discrètement, ce qui rendit Jaggerjack d'encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Il s'empara de sa tasse brûlante et la vida d'un trait, sans se soucier de la douleur que cela provoqua sur sa langue et dans sa gorge. Le thé avec un goût amer qui faisait piquer le nez, et une texture sirupeuse plutôt écœurante.  
>Szayel l'observa avec une lueur maligne dans le regard.<p>

"Vous ne trouvez pas que Grimmjow a pris du poids, dernièrement ?", lança nonchalamment Stark en baillant.  
>- C'est parce qu'il ne fait pas assez d'exercice ! Cette petite merde !, s'exclama bruyamment le numéro 5.<br>Il émit un rire caquetant et coula un regard sardonique vers Ulquiorra, pour ensuite insinuer :  
>- Remarquez, pas étonnant...avec toutes les saloperies qu'il doit s'enfiler dans l'intimité...<br>- Je ne suis pas GROS !, gueula l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus qui semblait n'avoir entendu que le début de la conversation.  
>Il avait le ventre pourtant très rond, ce qui se voyait d'autant plus qu'il était torse nu sous sa veste ouverte.<br>- Non, se moqua Nnoitora. Juste un petit peu enveloppé...  
>- Est-ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse bouffer tes dents ?, gronda Grimmjow.<br>- Un déchet dans ton genre, me faire bouffer mes dents ? Pf, j'aimerais bien voir ça !  
>Les deux combattants se postèrent l'un en face de l'autre, prêts à en découdre, quand Szayel se glissa entre eux, posant ses mains sur les épaules du sexta.<br>- Tu ne peux pas te battre dans ton état voyons !  
>Avant que le numéro 6 de l'espada ne le tabasse en vociférant, le savant posa une main aux doigts longs comme des pattes d'araignée, terriblement dangereuses, sur le ventre arrondi.<br>- Après tout, nous attendons tous deux un heureux évènement...  
>Grimmjow blêmit, et simultanément, Nnoitora éclata d'un rire strident, Ulquiorra se retourna lentement, et Szayel sourit, l'air visiblement ravi.<p>

Quelques temps plus tard, Grimmjow retrouva un ventre plat, et tout le monde se demanda ce qu'était devenu le bébé. Mais nul n'osa lui poser la question directement.


End file.
